


post bellum

by creabimus



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabimus/pseuds/creabimus
Summary: In which Lexa and Agent Walker share a drink.





	post bellum

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” Lexa asks while wincing against the lingering bitter taste of alcohol on her tongue. She rarely drank ampules which were much tamer than Earthen alcohol, so it’s a wonder she willfully brought the mug of beer to her lips. 

Walker must have some Legacy of persuasion she’s kept hidden until now.

“I suggested we get properly shitfaced now that the war is over,” Walker begins, her right hand gripping the neck of the bottle carelessly, “and you said ‘I have no problem with that.’” A strand of her cherry red hair falls in her eyes. Lexa’s gaze drops from Walker’s brown eyes to the curl of red - plasticine, artificial, she wonders if it might taste sugar sweet.

Lexa brings her eyes back up to Walker’s face. She sighs. “Don’t remind me,” she mutters around the lip of her mug. She tips the mug and feigns another swallow. “What’re the kids doing?”

Walker shrugs. She brings the bottle to her parted lips and takes another swig. Her dark lashes frame her eyes nicely, Lexa thinks offhandedly, and has that mole always been above her top lip? “Being teenagers.”

“Teenagers with superpowers,” Lexa corrects. 

Walker’s lips curve upward. “They’ll be fine, Lex, Adam will keep them in line.”

Warmth spreads across Lexa’s cheeks. No one called her Lex except Zophie. Her grip tightens around the mug, so some of the beer sloshes out. Walker frowns. “You okay?”

“Fine.”

Walker gives her a pointed look. Not something soft like Zophie or even Crayton would have given her, but something not to be tossed aside. “Just thinking,” is all Lexa trusts herself to say. 

Walker, to Lexa’s relief, doesn’t ask for her to elaborate. “What are you going to do after this? Go back to your planet?”

“I don’t know,” Lexa admits. “It isn’t much of a planet anymore, and I don’t know what the Garde want to do. They’re the ones who’ve lived here almost their whole lives, so I don’t even know if they would want to leave.” Her gaze falls to the clock hanging on the wall. “I’ll do whatever they want.”  _Because I’m responsible for them._

She’ll miss Walker if she leaves, she realizes suddenly. Even if Walker might visit Lorien, or Lexa might visit Earth.

“You’ll always have a home here,” Walker - Karen - says. Lexa snorts because they’re sitting at the bar of a pub, but she knows what Walker means. And Malcolm will undoubtedly say the same thing. 

“Thank you,” Lexa says and means it. A smile prods at her lips, so she lets it spread. “Karen,” she adds because she might be feeling more daring now that her life isn’t in imminent danger.

Karen smiles. Her face flushes slightly. “What kind of person would I be not to make the offer after nearly dying for you all so many times?” 


End file.
